


You Don't Understand

by hoping_for_rain



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (That isn’t supposed to be in all caps it just shows up that way for some reason), Adrien broods a lot, Adrinette, Also fluff, Angst, BECAUSE IT HAPPENED, Because I can, Chat knows that Ladybug knows, F/M, Hawkmoth Defeat, Hawkmoth identity reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marinette freaks out a lot, We'll get there, because all angst and no fluff leaves me more depressed than I want to be, eventually, hahaha this is going to be a ride, i love it, ish, join me if you wanna, ladybug knows, one-sided reveal, slowburn, so it's messy, there's so much angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22080400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoping_for_rain/pseuds/hoping_for_rain
Summary: UPDATE IN THE NOTES OF THE FIRST CHAPTER IF YOU'RE WONDERING WHAT HAPPENED TO THIS STORY"Do you see now?" Adrien Agreste said, flashing a smile that bordered on deranged. "Do you understand?"***Things between Ladybug and Chat Noir are... tense.They have an advantage on Hawkmoth- or as they now know him, Gabriel Agreste, but they don't quite know what to do with this information.It certainly doesn't help that Chat Noir is his son.Or that they both know this now.While Ladybug and Chat Noir struggle to reach normal again, Marinette tries to figure out how to treat her partner out of the comfort of her mask and Adrien is forced to pretend like nothing has changed when everything has.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 22
Kudos: 62





	1. And So It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE: so I've discovered I'm not the kind of person who can post something _as I'm writing it_ so whoops.   
> I'm sorry if someone is still waiting for an update, but finishing the first chapters completely and irreversibly was too stressful for me when I didn't have a firm grasp on the ending, I don't know how people do that.  
> I'm still writing this story, just not, you know, updating. If I ever manage to actually finish it, I _will_ post the completed work, but that'll probably take awhile, so don't wait with baited breath.  
> Anyways, it was a fun experiment while it lasted, thanks for giving me a chance.
> 
> And now without further ado, the actual beginning note:
> 
> Hey, thank you so much for reading this!
> 
> Just for reference, this story takes place sometime in season three, and there will eventually be references to early S3 episodes.
> 
> Enjoy!

It had been a simple mistake.

Nino had invited Adrien over to his house on a whim, almost as a joke. They both knew that Adrien would never be able to get his father to agree, but what would it hurt to try? Adrien has started with asking Nathalie and she _hadn’t said no_.

She hadn’t said yes either, but Adrien had to take what victories he could get.

“Your afternoon is free on Saturday,” she had said. “Go ask your father.”

Adrien was convinced he could get his father to agree, if he didn’t tell the whole truth, or used bribery, or buttered him up. He was on a roll. He walked as fast as he dared up to his father’s study and threw open the door.

Without knocking.

Adrien realized his slip-up immediately after his hand stopped moving. He tensed, looking at his father, who stood staring at the painting of Adrien’s mother.

A small, purple thing flew out of sight, catching Adrien’s eye for a second.

_What-_

“Adrien,” his father said without turning around, snapping Adrien back to attention. “You didn’t knock.” His voice was dangerously calm.

“I’m sorry,” Adrien said, lowering his gaze. “It was an accident. I got excited.”

“What could possibly get you so worked up that you forget to knock before entering my _private study_ ,” Gabriel responded, anger tinting his words. Adrien flinched.

“I… was just hoping I could go to Nino’s this weekend,” he said softly. “He invited me, and I’m not doing anything.”

“Absolutely not.”

Adrien slumped.

Gabriel began to pace slowly. “What makes you think I would allow you to go to that cretin’s house? Did I not tell you that you were to stop consorting with him? Do we need to get your hearing checked?”

“I’m sorry,” Adrien said. While his father had disapproved of Nino’s presence ever since his friend had tried to throw Adrien a birthday party, Gabriel usually turned a semi-blind eye. Adrien had hoped...

“Don’t you have piano to practice?” Gabriel said.

“I already finished.”

“Practicing an instrument is never _finished_. I’m sure that would be a far better use of your time.” He jerked his head towards the door. “Now go, and remember to knock next time or there _will_ be consequences.”

Adrien turned to leave, but hesitated, something nagging at his thoughts. “Father?” he said slowly. 

“Yes?”

“When I first came in… there was something by your ear for just a second- and then it disappeared. Do you know what it was?”

Gabriel stiffened. “Do I need to get your vision checked too? Now _out!_ ”

Adrien slipped through the door quickly, and took a few steps towards his room. He paused, eyebrows narrowed, and glanced back at the doors. Hesitantly, he stepped back, placing a hand on the door frame and crouching down.

“Plagg?” he said softly.

A grumbling came from his jacket.

“Listen,” Adrien instructed the kwami. He placed his hand on the floor and his ear to the door. He was shaking. That was dumb. It was just a theory, it wasn’t like he was going to hear-

Voices.

 _Two_ voices.

One of which was quiet and a little high-pitched, a voice Adrien had never heard before in his life. His breath quickened. A mechanical whoosh. Silence.

Adrien’s hands were clenched. It- it couldn’t be- He must have misheard. 

He crept back into his room, training the wall with his hand, then slumped into the chair by his desk.

“Plagg,” he said as the kwami zoomed into view. “That wasn’t-”

“Nooroo,” Plagg whispered, his voice wavering. “That was Nooroo.”

Adrien let out a shuddering breath, curling his arms around himself.

_Of course._

“Kid-”

“-No, this is fine,” Adrien said. “This- this is a good thing, right? We can… we can…”

Plagg rolled his eyes. “That doesn’t mean it doesn’t suck.”

Adrien stood up for no particular reason, his eyes scanning the room. “Why?” he said.

Plagg offered no answer.

Adrien started pacing slowly. “Why?” he muttered, mostly to himself. “...How?” he turned to Plagg again. “He was akumatized! I thought- Maybe you misheard?”

Plagg shook his head. “I don’t know, kid- Adrien. Miraculous holders _can_ be akumatized. I guess- he could’ve akumatized himself? I don’t know if he… _can_ do that. Or why he would.”

“Because I found his book,” Adrien said faintly. “His book. Of heroes. And- and- he thought I was on to him? Maybe?”

Adrien rubbed his face, moaning.

Plagg cringed. “Chill,” he said awkwardly. “Please. For all we know he’s in his lair right now waiting for his next victim. Don’t exactly want that to be you.”

Adrien moaned louder, sitting on the bed.

Plagg rolled his eyes.

Why? What could his father possibly hope to gain from this? And- why was this so hard to accept? He had suspected this before, Ladybug had told him this before. This should be old news. He should be _fine._ He needed to- chill.

And then he had been so sure that his father wasn’t completely evil, that he at least had some sense in his _not_ to be a supervillain.

What was he supposed to do now? Could he even fight the akumas anymore knowing who was behind them? Could he even sleep in his own house knowing that his worst enemy shared a roof?

He stood up, walking around the room slowly at first. Next to the window, up the stairs, down the stairs, back by the bed. His pace picked up with his thoughts, and his breathing quickened to near hyper-ventilation. Plagg peaked out from behind the pillow but didn’t say anything. Adrien didn’t notice. The whole room felt like a cage. A trap. A- were those vines?

It took Adrien a few seconds to register the absurd sight. He stared blankly at the plants that were creeping impossibly fast across his walls. Everything they touched faded in color slightly as leaves unfurled.

“Not now,” he groaned. “Please not now.”

“At least it wasn’t you?” Plagg offered.

Adrien glared at the kwami. “Claws out,” he snapped.

Chat Noir turned to the window to leave, pushing against it, but the plants had sealed it shut. He frowned, poking the branches. A tendril curled around his finger, turning it grey. Chat Noir yanked his hand back but the vine didn’t move. He pulled it again harder, and after a few moments the vine fell away limply. His finger did not return back to its original color.

Chat Noir placed his stick gingerly on an area where there were no vines and pushed on the window. It opened slightly. He stepped back, bracing himself, and extended the stick.

The window jerked open, ripping the plants that had covered it. One of the torn ends brushed the edge of the stick, and Chat Noir pulled it away quickly before it could latch on, then jumped out of the window as the vines started reforming over the gap.

The plants were slowly covering all the buildings on the street. Farther down, they were darker, some beginning to turn brown like wood. Chat Noir jumped to the rooftop across from him where the vines hadn’t reached yet. 

He was lifting his stick to propel himself off of it again when he glanced back at his house. His hands fell to his side.

Was his father in there? Chat Noir’s gaze flitted to the window of his father’s private study. He sighed.

Should he tell Ladybug? What would she do? Would she understand? Hawk Moth couldn’t be _evil_ , he was just… confused. He hoped she didn’t do anything rash.

A flash of green caught his vision and he turned to the edge of the rooftop, where the vines were cresting the side. He jumped backward.

He couldn’t get hung up on this. Ladybug needed him. He was Chat Noir. He would fight the akuma. It was his job. For now.

He breathed heavily and pushed away from the vines, running far enough away that he wouldn’t be in danger for a while. He turned back.

He needed to find the villain. The vines were probably coming _from_ them, but the vines were coming from _everywhere_. Obviously, touching the plants wasn’t an option, but unless he found a path above-ground, he was stuck on areas without it.

Chat Noir began to run along the edge of the vines, scanning for any signs of Ladybug or the villain. As he moved, he began to see people running as the plants took over their cars and inched closer to the pedestrians. The vines went slower than most people walked, but some people got cornered or simply were too tired to keep avoiding them. The vines took hold of them and their struggles slowed as their bodies faded.

“Get inside if you can,” Chat Noir shouted down to the people still free. “Hopefully the vines will be stopped by the door. Me and Ladybug will solve this as soon as we can.”

At the sight of one of Paris’s superheroes, most people began to regain energy, and some who looked about to give up were bolting for doors.

Chat Noir turned away, jumping off towards the tallest building nearby, running up to the top. The vines hadn’t quite reached it yet, so he had a few seconds to look for the splash of red that should be easy to find against so much green.

And there she was, to his right. He started bounding over to Ladybug who was skirting along the edge of a large group of vines. Standing on the plants, a figure in a light green suit stood, the vines nipping her feet, but not advancing.

The akuma.

A thin silk cloth fluttered from her waist and her hair was dark green, tied up into a bun. She was walking slowly towards Ladybug, following the progression of her vines.

Ladybug pulled out her yoyo and shot it behind her, flying away from the plants and towards him.

The akuma’s eyes followed the heroine, but she did not pursue her.

“Ladybug!” Chat Noir called, and he ran towards her.

“Hey Chat,” Ladybug said, still watching the villain. “Her name is Forrester. Don’t let the vines touch you.”

“Figured that out already,” Chat Noir said, holding up the hand with the grey finger. “Any clue where the akuma is?”

“I’m thinking it’s in her gloves. It’s where her plants come from.”

“Uh, what is she doing?”

After the heroes’ departure, Forrester had placed both of her hands on the ground. Her eyes were closed and she was perfectly still. All around her, the vines were growing at more than twice the rate they had before, advancing towards the heroes.

Ladybug and Chat Noir jumped backwards, farther away from both the plants and the akuma.

“She’s creating them faster!” Ladybug said.

“Yeah, I can tell,” Chat Noir snapped.

Ladybug frowned at him, “We should-”

“They stopped,” Chat Noir said. Ladybug stepped cautiously to the edge of the roof, where sure enough, the vines had resumed their usual pace.

“What is she doing?” Ladybug muttered.

Chat Noir glanced over to the akuma, who stood in the middle of the deserted street, glancing curiously down the street. Everyone was indoors or already covered and faded by Forrester’s vines, so the sudden flash of orange stood out like a sore thumb.

Alya was peeking out from behind an empty car, her phone out.

“ _Alya!_ ” Ladybug called. “Get _out_ of here!”

Alya took no notice of Ladybug’s call, and instead, inched closer to Forrester, who was now looking at her curiously. Alya was talking animatedly to the phone, but her voice cut off as the akuma placed a hand to the ground, and the vines resumed their rapid pace, spinning quickly towards the Ladyblogger. Alya stepped back as quick as she could, making sure her phone was still trained on the villain. She was still a fair distance from the vines, but they should reach her in under a minute.

“Look at you run,” Forrester muttered after Alya. "It's pointless. My plants will reach you and all the other wasteful humans."

Ladybug stepped forward, ready to fling her yoyo, but Chat Noir pulled her back.

“We should try and get closer while she’s distracted,” he said, glancing over at Alya, who had stopped focusing on her livestream, concentrating instead on running down the street, trying to avoid the vines as best as she could.

“But we _can’t_ get closer!” Ladybug said, growling. “We can’t get anywhere near her because of these dumb vines! We can’t touch the ground at-”

She fell silent, staring at Chat Noir.

“Chat, can you put your stick across the buildings?” Ladybug said.

Chat Noir shrugged extending his stick so that it was spread out like a tightrope over the street. Ladybug nodded in thanks at him and ran towards the middle, directly above the akuma. She bent down, tying her yoyo around the center, then dropped down slowly, controlling the speed of her descent so that Forrester wouldn’t hear her.

“Mission Impossible,” Chat Noir muttered, smiling slightly.

Ladybug was was almost level with Forrester. She reached out for the hand that wasn’t pressed to the ground, which was almost in her reach. Almost…

Alya glanced behind her, seeing Ladybug, and gasped. Forrester spun around, and before Ladybug could react, grabbed her arm. As Ladybug struggled to pull away, the vines started crawling up her hand, the bright red of her suit dulling.

The akuma smiled. “Really Ladybug, why are you trying to defeat me? I’m only trying to help. Once nature retakes the land that is its right, our planet can begin recovery.”

Chat Noir prepared to leap to her aid, taking a few steps forward and grabbing the edge of his stick.

Ladybug prepared to speak but cut off as the bright purple butterfly mask formed around Forrester’s eyes. 

Chat Noir froze.

_Him._

Forrester reached forward, placing a hand on Ladybug’s ear, grinning.

“Chat Noir! I really need your help!” Ladybug called, twisting her head away, unable to let go of her yoyo unless she would fall.

Chat Noir grabbed the stick, twisting it so that it would hit the ground. Ladybug fell away from Forrester, landing precariously on her left foot, and the vines began twisting up it. Chat Noir grasper the top of the stick and shortened it. He slid down the metal, grabbing Ladybug by the waist, and extended his stick, shooting the two of them away from Forrester. The plants connecting Ladybug to the ground tore away. They landed in an alleyway what he hoped was a safe enough distance away from the akuma that they could have some time to reconvene.

“Little help?” Ladybug said, tilting her neck away from the vines now past her shoulder.

“ _Cataclysm_ ,” Chat Noir said, pressing his hand to the plants curling around Ladybug, which withered and crumpled to ash at their feet.

“Thanks,” Ladybug said.

“No problem,” Chat Noir said absently.

Ladybug lifted her dull arm, twisting it slowly. Her fingers were frozen in a clenched position. She sighed, dropping her arm.

“Chat Noir?” she said.

“Hm?” Chat Noir said, glancing up, startled.

“Are you okay?” Ladybug said hesitantly. “You just seem… kinda tense. And you haven’t made any jokes. Is something distracting you?

Chat Noir chuckled. “Are you saying you _want_ me to mess around?”

“I’m just worried,” Ladybug said.

“I’m fine,” Chat Noir said. “We should be focusing on Forrester.”

Ladybug glanced around to the entrance of the alley. “Are you sure? I don’t want you… I want to know that everything’s okay.”

“I- I don’t- I’m fine,” Chat Noir said. “Let’s just- call your Lucky Charm.”

Ladybug sighed, throwing her yo-yo into the air. 

Into her hands dropped a pair of rubber gloves.

“Ah,” she said. “That’s fairly obvious.”

Chat Noir rubbed his arm. “Can we- talk later?” he muttered.

“Yeah, sure,” Ladybug said, pulling a glove over her pastel hand. She let it drop limp, then glanced at the other glove.

“I can help you with that,” Chat Noir said quickly, grabbing the glove and pulling it over her normal hand.

Ladybug grimaced. “Hopefully this won’t be too much of a problem.”

“Can you still walk?” Chat Noir asked, nodding to her left foot, which was slightly discolored.

“Yeah,” Ladybug said, taking a few steps. Moving her foot was a little awkward, causing her to limp a little, but she wasn’t any slower.

“Got a plan?” Chat Noir asked.

Ladybug nodded. “We need to get her off of her vines, so we’ll be fighting on even ground.”

“Alright,” Chat Noir said. “Soon she’ll be nothing but his-tree.”

“She’s not making trees,” Ladybug said, rolling her eyes, the hint of a smile playing on her face.

Chat Noir shrugged. “I tried.”

“Try and _focus_ ,” Ladybug said, using her yo-yo to pull herself onto the roof. Chat Noir followed, landing next to her. A little ways down the street, Forrester could be seen striding forward, pausing every so often to place her hand on the wall to fill a spot the vines hadn’t reached yet.

“Alya,” Ladybug muttered. 

The Ladyblogger was further back, and almost completely covered in vines, only her head visible. Her phone was still out and turned towards the akuma despite the plants lacing it. She was still actively commentating, but fell silent as the vines crossed over her mouth.

Chat Noir shuddered.

A loud beeping interrupted his thoughts and he glanced at his ring. Three minutes left.

“We don’t have much time,” Ladybug said.

“How are we going to get her off?” Chat Noir said.

“We’ll just have to improvise,” Ladybug said. “I think I should be able to hit her with my yo-yo, and she looks pretty close to the edge anyway.”

“Alright,” Chat Noir said, breathing deeply. “Let’s do this.”

Ladybug ran towards the edge of the roof, lassoing her yo-yo around a chimney across the street, swinging around to the villain from behind. Forrester’s gaze shot towards Ladybug, and the villain jumped backwards. Forrester held out her hands to catch the superhero, but Ladybug angled herself out of her reach.

Chat Noir scrambled further down the rooftop until he was behind the akuma, then jumped down. While Forrester was preoccupied with Ladybug, who was landing safely on the solid ground, Chat landed on the villain. He knocked her down, and immediately jumped back into the air before she could grab him. He landed next to Ladybug, turning back to Forrester. Chat Noir smirked as the villain stumbled a few steps after him, ending up only a few paces from the border. She scowled and placed her hand to the ground, but Ladybug was ready. Her yo-yo wrapped around a pole and came at Forrester from the side, knocking her hand away.

Ladybug stepped forward, and the akuma grabbed at her in frustration. Ladybug grabbed back, clasping one of Forrester's gloves in her available hand. Vines started creeping up Ladybug’s plastic gloves, but her fingers were unaffected. She pried the glove from Forrester, breaking her hand free in the process. She ripped the glove apart, and the small black butterfly flitted out.

“ _Time to de-evilize!_ ” Ladybug called. She managed to catch the butterfly with the yo-yo and press the button on the top despite only having one available hand, and the butterfly, now pure white, flew out.

“Bye bye little butterfly,” she whispered, smiling.

Chat Noir relaxed slightly. The battle was over. His attention shifted from Ladybug to the butterfly and his face fell.

 _Hawk Moth_.

“ _Miraculous Ladybug!_ ”

_Gabriel Agreste._

“Pound it?”

_Father._

“Chat Noir, are you alright?”

Chat Noir startled and stared at Ladybug’s outstretched fist. “Sorry,” he said. “I guess I got distracted. “There's… I need to talk to-”

“Ladybug! Chat Noir!” called an eager voice, and the two heroes turned to see Alya running towards them, her phone outstretched.

“Alya,” Ladybug said sternly. “You can’t keep rushing into dangerous akuma fights like that! Do you have any _idea_ what could happen?”

Alya nodded. “I can catch you when you aren’t surrounded by reporters or admirers, getting exclusive footage and interview opportunities.”

Ladybug groaned.

Chat Noir paid no attention, nervously staring at his ring until Ladybug managed to shoo Alya away, at last turning towards him.

“What is it you needed to tell me?” she said.

“No time!” Chat Noir said with frustration as his ring beeped incessantly.

“Okay,” Ladybug said. “Meet me back here again in a few minutes.”

***

Ladybug was surprised to see Chat Noir was already on the rooftops when she arrived back at where the battle ended. He sat staring into the distance and jumped when Ladybug tapped his shoulder. Whatever he had to tell her must have really unsettled him.

“What was wrong?” she said, sitting next to him. “You sounded so tense.”

Chat Noir looked at her for a moment and then looked down at his hands.

“I know… who Hawk Moth is,” he said at last.

Ladybug gasped. “Chat, this is- fantastic! How did you find out?” 

Chat Noir shuddered slightly.

Ladybug frowned. “Are you alright? Did- did he find out your identity?”

Chat Noir shrugged. “No, I don’t think so. I’m- I’m fine. I saw his kwami that’s all. Plagg- he agreed that it was Nooroo.”

“You don’t sound fine,” said Ladybug. “Is Hawk Moth… someone you know?”

“I thought you didn’t want any clues to our identities,” Chat Noir said with a grin that looked forced.

Ladybug frowned. He hadn’t said no. She shouldn’t have asked. But he was obviously hurting. “Who is he?” she said.

“Hawk Moth is… he’s…” Chat noir took a shuddering breath. “Gabriel Agreste.”

A moment of silence passed between the heroes. Ladybug studied Chat Noir’s face. “Chat,” she said hesitantly. “We already discussed him. He can’t be Hawk Moth. He got akumatized, remember?”

Chat Noir’s face hardened. “I don’t- I don’t know how that works,” he said. “Maybe he was trying to protect his own identity. I don’t know! ...But I do know what I saw.”

Ladybug crossed her arms. “The only time Gabriel Agreste has been seen outside of his house in the past _year_ was the day Queen Bee got akumatized. Other than that, he only shows up on video call. Chat, kwamis can’t be filmed. I understand what you _think_ you saw, but-”

“You certainly know a lot about him,” Chat Noir hissed. Ladybug cringed.

“Besides,” Chat continued. “He- he had a book of heroes. _Real_ superheroes like us. It was ancient, and in some weird language. Something _Hawk Moth_ would have.”

Ladybug tensed. “How do you know about that?” she whispered.

“Does it matter?” Chat Noir snapped, glaring at her for a moment before his face melted into confusion. “Wait- do _you_ know about that?”

“I- Yes! Fine! I knew about that," Ladybug said. "I saw his son with it a while ago.”

“Were you stalking m- Adrien?” Chat Noir said.

“N- no!” Ladybug said. “My kwami is the one who saw the book. She told me to- follow him- but it was only for a bit! The book was important. I didn’t tell _you_ because you didn’t know about Fu then. Me and him have decided that it _doesn’t_ necessarily mean that Gabriel’s Hawk Moth. It could be unrelated.”

“Or it could be _very_ related,” Chat Noir insisted.

Ladybug sighed. Why was he being so persistent? “Chat- I’m sorry- I don’t know if you saw what you think you saw.”

“But- Plagg agreed with me!”

“I- I don’t know, kitty,” Ladybug said. “Maybe, but… I don’t think there’s enough proof. We can look into it more when you’re… less worked up?”

“M’lady,” Chat Noir said before falling silent, giving her nothing more than a pleading look.

Ladybug touched his shoulder hesitantly. “I know- this is important to you,” she said. “I know what you think, but Hawk Moth isn’t… something to be taken lightly. He’s far too dangerous to go throwing around accusations without any solid _proof._ Even if we did find him, we’re not ready to fight him in person. We need to be patient.” Ladybug sighed. “I know it’s tiring but-”

Chat Noir pushed her hand away. “You really don’t understand,” he said, his breath shaky. “You think- you think that I’m doing this to seem smart, or to impress you, or make fun of you? You don’t _understand._ ”

He stood up, turning away from her. “I know what I saw, Ladybug. I’ve been seeing him ‘face-to-face’ _every day of my life_ , and- and you dismiss me just like that? Do you know how hard it was to work myself up to telling you? Did you know that I almost considered _not_ telling you for fear you would take it _badly?_ ”

Chat Noir laughed darkly, spinning towards her again. “You seem to know Gabriel Agreste well enough. Let’s see if you can recognize the face of his _son_.”

_What?_

Chat Noir sighed. “I wish I could say I was sorry about this, but I’m not. Plagg, claws in.”

“No!” Ladybug shouted, reaching forward, but it was too late. The mask was falling away to reveal a face stained with tears that hadn’t shown under the disguise. Ladybug gasped, jerking backwards.

Plagg appeared, flying from the black cat miraculous, and he immediately glanced at Ladybug’s face.

“Do you see now?” Adrien Agreste said, flashing a smile that bordered on deranged. “Do you understand?”

Ladybug’s eyes were fixed on him. Her heart was in her throat. She felt like throwing up. She felt like screaming. She wanted to wake up. She wanted to cry. She wanted to understand.

_Hawk Moth._

_Gabriel._

“We need to stop him,” Adrien said, very slowly. “Hawk- my father could figure out my identity any day. All he has to do is walk into my room at the wrong time. And if he does… it’s over, isn’t it?”

“ _Adrien?_ ” Ladybug said with a squeak. “You’re-”

“Yeah, I’m stupid Adrien Agreste,” he spat. “What of it?”

“But- you’re nothing like… him.”

“Who are you to decide that?” Adrien said. “You don’t even know me.”

Ladybug closed her eyes. “I’m sorry, I just- I don’t know how to… think about this.”

“Why is this about me now? It wasn’t supposed to be about _me_ , it’s supposed-” his voice broke, and he sobbed slightly. “It was supposed to be about Hawk Moth.”

“ _You’re_ the one who detransformed,” Ladybug said sharply.

“I- I was trying to prove that my father is a terrorist! But _apparently_ , you don’t care about that, you just care that your partner is somebody famous.”

“Kid, calm down,” Plagg said, breaking his silence. “Maybe you don’t understand either.”

“You’re right,” Adrien said, scoffing. “I don’t understand. Goodbye Ladybug.” He turned around.

Ladybug stood up. “Chat- you can’t just-”

“I’ll be back. We’ll both be back the next time my father decides to exploit another innocent person. Maybe by then you’ll realize that we need to do something other than play his game. Plagg, claws out.”

Chat Noir leapt off the rooftop without looking back.

Ladybug sank to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking through that akuma battle to get to the angsty stuff. Feel free to let me know if you liked it!
> 
> Now I get a bit rambly, so no stress if you want to exit and go on with your life, basic summary is next chapter in two weeks.
> 
> I have been working on this story for a year now, and have a few more chapters stockpiled.  
> Good news! I won't be quitting anytime soon.  
> Bad news! I have absolutely no clue how to handle updates.  
> I realize that this probably hasn't made a tremendous impact on you, and you won't exactly be waiting with baited breath for the next chapter, but I would always appreciate it if you wanna let me know how to handle this!  
> Realistically, I don't expect a lot of people to do this, if any at all, so with lack of other opinions, the next chapter will be in... ooh... two weeks or so? This will be early for me and I will not be keeping this pace up, especially once I catch up to what I have written, but I'd prefer to have a deadline.  
> <3 have my love for reading my rambles! See you in (maybe) two weeks!


	2. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahaha close enough to two weeks. I was going to be on schedule, but then I thought "wait this doesn't make any sense at all" and had to rearrange the scenes sooooo
> 
> CHAPTER 2! THIS IS HAPPENING! PLEASE PRETEND LIKE I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING!
> 
> Thanks again for reading, I really appreciate it!

“Marinette, are you alright?” Tikki asked, landing gently next to her holder.

Marinette sat at her desk, which was covered in photos of Adrien. They had been torn from the billboard, stripped from the frames, grabbed from underneath her bed, and there was quite a lot. Marinette blinked up at the kwami, her face blank and tired.

She glanced down at her hands. “I don’t know,” she said at last.

After another pause, Marinette spoke again, her voice dropped down to a whisper. “Will Fu take away my miraculous?”

“Of course he won’t,” Tikki said. “This isn’t your fault! That rule is for people who seek _out_ their partner’s identity, which you didn't do. You are too good a Ladybug to lose, and hopefully the next Guardian! Fu wouldn’t cast you away over something completely out of your control.”

Marinette tapped her fingers against one of the photos.

“Will… _he_ lose his miraculous?”

Tikki frowned. “I don’t know. I don’t think so. It’s up to the Guardian, but I don't think he'll want to break in a new holder now.”

Marinette nodded.

“I’m sorry,” Tikki said.

“For what?” Marinette responded dully.

“For what happened with Chat Noir, for…” Tikki sighed. “Not saying anything. I could’ve made this easier, steered you in a better direction, but I didn’t. I stepped back and let things play out and I hurt you and I hurt Adrien.”

Marinette’s eyebrows knit in confusion. “Did you- know?”

Tikki nodded. “I always suspected, but my suspicions were confirmed when you had to detransform in front of each other to fool Dark Owl.”

“Oh,” Marinette said. “I should’ve thought of that.”

Marinette laughed for a moment, leaning back in her seat. “I’m a mess,” she muttered. “I bet you got a good laugh every time I-” she groaned, her fingers over her eyes.

“You’re not the only Ladybug who has known her partner in real life. I’m quite used to stuff like this,” Tikki said. “This will pass, and you two will grow closer.”

Marinette said nothing, leaning back over her pile of photographs. She started sweeping them towards the center, collecting them in one pile. All together, they seemed a lot smaller then they had spread out. Marinette’s hand hovered over the pile and then dropped.

“Will he be okay?” she said.

“I don’t know,” Tikki said. “But we can be almost certain that Gabriel is Hawk Moth.”

“Right,” Marinette said. “What do we do about that?”

“That’s up to you and Chat Noir.”

“Adrien.”

“Adrien.”

Marinette sighed leaning back in her seat. “My life was already complicated enough,” she muttered. “How am I going to face him at school on Monday?”

“Maybe it will be better, since you don’t have any trouble around Chat Noir,” Tikki offered.

“Because I don’t have a crush on him! And now, apparently, I _do_ which means I’m going to start acting like an idiot around _him_ when we need to focus on Hawk Moth, and-” Marinette groaned loudly. “Why am I such an idiot?”

“You’re not an idiot,” Tikki said, but Marinette kept on talking as if she hadn’t said anything.

“And I haven’t even _thought_ about how Adrien- Chat Noir- and Ladybug. How he-” she groaned again, covering her red face in her hands. “He calls me ‘Bugaboo,’” she muttered. “I. _Hate_ him. But I can’t hate him because we need to- his _dad_ -”

Tikki flew from where she was on the desk to Marinette’s lap looking up at her. Marinette blinked down at the kwami, her shoulders slumping.

“Sorry,” she muttered. “I just- I thought I knew him, I thought I understood him, and now it turns out that I just about as wrong as I could get.”

“Maybe you should sleep,” Tikki said after a moment. “You’ve had a long day. Things will make more sense in the morning.”

“I doubt it,” Marinette said, standing up nonetheless. “I don’t even think I’m capable of sleeping right now.”

“You should at least try,” Tikki said. “Tomorrow will be worse if you can’t stay awake.”

“It’s Sunday, no one will care,” Marinette grumbled, rubbing her arms. “But… fine. Fine, but only for you."

Marinette moved as if to towards the bathroom, but stopped. She glanced back at her desk, back at the photos. She closed her eyes for a moment, and then in one quick motion swept the pile into the trashcan at her right.

“I’ll try to sleep.”

***

The house was too quiet.

Adrien lay on the couch, staring up at the ceiling. He wanted nothing less than to be awake with his thoughts but here he was.

Plagg had curled up on his stomach, and the gentle pressure as he breathed was vaguely reassuring. It gave him something to focus on. Something real. Something present.

What had he done?

His hands were folded over his chest, and his fingers latched onto the silver band. The miraculous. It was warm. The seams of the couch pressed into his back uncomfortably. The moon illuminated everything in eerie brilliance.

His mind was empty. He couldn’t move.

What did it all mean for him?

He blinked.

His breath hitched for a moment though the tears had stopped hours ago.

He wanted to sleep. Maybe he was asleep already, he was so tired. Maybe he was asleep and he was dreaming and he-

He should be asleep.

Adrien’s eyes couldn’t close.

The thoughts he pushed away twisted and pulsed under the surface, straining to break free and plague him. A time-bomb waiting to explode.

What could he do now?

His head turned to the window where the Paris skyline glinted achingly at him. The city went on as if nothing had happened. They would go on with their lives, not knowing what was going on, and how could they? They were fine and they were living. They could not see into this room, the lights could not reach this part of the city, this hole where he sat, where everything stopped, where nothing was the same.

He couldn’t stand it anymore, pushing himself up, not enough to disturb Plagg, but his back was no longer pressed to the couch. His eyes closed for a moment. 

He just wanted to sleep.

He groaned slightly, pushing himself up more. Barely audible grumbling came from Plagg as the kwami repositioned. Adrien stared down at him.

“Claws out,” he muttered.

Chat Noir blinked at his hands. He wasn’t sure why he transformed.

He wondered what Hawk Moth would do if he found out who he was.

He wondered if Ladybug was surprised that he was a model. What she thought of Adrien before. What she thought of him now.

He reached for his stick, opening the top.

There were no messages from her. He didn’t know why he thought there would be.

He needed to sleep.

He opened up a new message.

The endless silence was broken by a series of clicks. A whoosh as the message sent. He opened the next message immediately.

After two more messages, he put the staff away, slumping.

Chat Noir laid back down, curling into himself. Was he crying again? He was detached from himself, from the afternoon, from now.

He was a bystander, watching the black figure- the hero- shake.

He was asleep.

***

Marinette sat in her room, staring at her sewing machine, her hands limp at her sides. She had gotten up a few hours ago and managed to get dressed and eat breakfast without talking to anyone. She needed to work on the costumes Kitty Section asked her to make, but she was motionless.

“Marinette,” Tikki said. “Are you busy?”

Marinette’s gaze flicked to the kwami. “Tremendously,” she muttered.

Tikki sighed. “Whenever you can, we really need to tell the Guardian about Gabriel and Adrien. As soon as possible.”

Marinetted nodded once, but didn’t move.

“Marinette,” Tikki said sternly.

“Alright,” Marinette said, throwing her hands up. “I guess we’ll just waltz in on him unannounced, telling him that his masterfully laid secret identities are in smithereens.”

“You could call him,” Tikki suggested.

“Don’t want to,” Marinette huffed. “Spots on.” 

Ladybug climbed up to the balcony and pulled out her yo-yo. It beeped at her. Messages. Of course there would be messages, she should have assumed that. At least he wasn’t giving her the cold shoulder.

She stood on the roof, frozen, torn between opening the yo-yo and dropping it.

Hesitantly, she flipping open the top. Three messages, all from Chat Noir blinked up at her. The first one was short and she registered it against her will.

**i’m sorry.**

Ladybug snapped the yo-yo shut, breathing shallowly. Of course he was sorry. He’d better be.

She groaned, rubbing her eyes. Ladybug grabbed the string of the yo-yo and spun it quickly, lassoing the end around some random point, catapulting herself towards Fu’s.

***

“Come in,” Master Fu’s muffled voice called after Marinette knocked on the door. She exhaled heavily and stepped inside. 

“In the kitchen,” called Fu, and Marinette followed the sound to where he sat, a cup of tea in his hands. He smiled up at Marinette. Wayzz flew over from his perch on the counter, and Tikki met him in the middle, the two kwamis embracing.

“Master,” Marinette said, sitting across from him. “I have… news. Hawk Moth. I- Chat- we- know who he is. Chat Noir saw his kwami.”

Master Fu blinked. He brought his mug to the table. “Who is he?” he said, surprisingly calm.

Marinette took a steadying breath. “We were right the first time. It’s Gabriel Agreste.”

Master Fu frowned. “Hm, I suppose… he _could_ have simply akumatized himself… and Chat Noir… If you are right, Marinette, we may very well be on the cusp of ending this war between us and him.”

“I know who Chat Noir is too,” Marinette said quickly, the words thick. Tikki had said she wouldn’t lose her miraculous, but what if she was wrong?

“What?” Master Fu said, his surprise showing momentarily. “How did this happen?”

“He- he was telling me about Hawk Moth, and I didn’t believe that he _actually_ saw a kwami… maybe I pushed him to far, but he- he just _detransformed_. To prove to me that he saw… yeah.”

Master Fu was silent for a moment before he spoke. “Have you two discussed?”

“No,” Marinette said softly. “I mean- he’s messaged me, but I haven’t read them.”

Master Fu’s eyebrows furrowed.

“Are you going to take our miraculous away?”

The Guardian chucked a little. “No, you have committed no error, and his ability is too great a one to lose at the moment.”

Marinette slumped in relief, glancing at Tikki who gave her a knowing smile. Her smile faded as she turned back to Fu. “What do we do now?”

“Chat Noir doesn’t know who you are, correct?” Fu said.

Marinette shook her head. “I don’t think so.”

“Obviously, Chat Noir and Hawk Moth living under the same roof provides both an advantage and a risk for us, considering we now know who Gabriel is,” Master Fu said. “However, he does have considerable power over Adrien. If he were to find out his son’s identity, that would likely be our downfall. We are lucky it has not happened yet. As of now, we should try and make a plan while we have the upper hand.”

Marinette sat in silence. Hearing Master Fu call Chat Noir Adrien made it far more real. Before, there had always been the slim hope that maybe she had completely misinterpreted everything or that Adrien just _had_ the black cat miraculous that night for whatever reason. Now it was certain that Adrien, _her_ Adrien, was also Chat Noir, _her_ Chat Noir.

She would never get over this. It felt like every _second_ she was rediscovering the information as the absurdity of their situation settled in.

“Did you do this on purpose?” she said to Master Fu at last in a hushed voice.

Master Fu sighed, not needing any more context to understand what she was referring to. “It is normally beneficial to have the holders of any pairs of miraculous in permanent circulation know each other in civilian form. You have seen this yourself to a lesser degree with Rena Rogue and Carapace. I did not plan for the two of you to get so close, but it is not uncommon or harmful in anyway.”

Marinette certainly felt harmed.

She sighed. “Why did we have to keep our identities secret? Wouldn’t it be easier if we didn't? We could get closer, and not have to… deal with… this.”

“Yes,” Master Fu said. “It would be easier, but you should know by now that the easiest option is rarely the best. Knowing only the basic personality of a person allowed the two of you to connect more deeply. You created a permanent bond of trust and partnership, as opposed to a more momentary bond of… for lack of a better term- romance.”

Marinette leaned back. “So all this was to stop us falling in love?”

Master Fu shook his head. “Let me try again. You told me how, on Heroes’ Day, Rena Rogue got akumatized because she was protecting Carapace, and him because of his despair at losing her. Do you think that would have happened had they not known how much they meant to each other? If Carapace wasn’t as single-minded he would have been able to focus on keeping himself safe, using her fall as fuel instead of the final blow. Perhaps what Rena Rogue did was wise, I don’t know, but we definitely should not have to lose two fighters when we could have only lost one.”

Marinette frowned. “I guess.” She looked up. “But your plan didn’t work, I still fell in love with Adrien, and Chat Noir...”

“Ah,” said Master Fu. “But did you fall for Chat Noir, or Adrien for Marinette? Ladybug and Adrien’s rejection of Chat Noir and Marinette helped the two of you see each other as more than just a childish crush. It was never about preventing love. It was to make sure that something stronger could be created.”

Marinette nodded. She glanced over to the kwamis, who watched their conversation from afar. “But now that’s gone,” she said. “I _know_ that Chat Noir… that Chat Noir is Adrien.” She winced.

“I think you two will be okay,” Master Fu said. “It’s… not ideal, but it should resolve itself. Perhaps you should read his messages.”

“I’m not ready,” Marinette said.

“We don’t have the flexibility to _be_ not ready,” Fu said sternly.

Tikki flew over to Marinette, who sighed. “Spots on.”

Ladybug grabbed her yo-yo and thrust it open. Her heart thumped as she opened the messages, scanning the first one.

**i know i kind of screwed up but it was important. i hope you understand? should we tell fu?**

The second ready simply, **i don’t know what to do**

She sighed, crossing her arms, glancing towards the window, away from Fu, digesting the words. She lifted the yo-yo again and saw the time stamps on them. Four in the morning.

Worry dashed through her. Her partner may be impulsive and arrogant and annoying but he was hurting. He was Adrien and his father was Hawk Moth and he wasn’t getting any sleep.

Of course he wasn’t getting any sleep. Ladybug groaned, looking back at Fu, who was waiting patiently.

“He wanted to tell you what happened,” Ladybug muttered. “And he doesn’t know what to do.”

Master Fu nodded. “Do you want to talk to him?”

Ladybug shook her head.

“Do you _need_ to talk to him?”

Ladybug folded her arms, glancing at the window again. If she didn’t do this now, the next time she would see him would either be at school or at the hands of an akuma. 

She nodded shortly and reopened the messages. Her hand hovered over the call button. She instead went to the texts.

“Can he come here?” Ladybug said softly.

“Of course,” Master Fu said. “I don’t have any clients today.”

Ladybug nodded and typed out her message.

**Meet me at Fu’s. If you don’t know where that is, Plagg can lead you. Text me back when you get this. If you don’t see this in thirty minutes, call me instead.**

She intentionally didn’t give away much, her tone formal. Let him suspect she was still frustrated, keeping him at a distance.

She pressed send and crossed her arms, slumping down. “If he doesn’t make it, I’ll come back later,” she said.

Fu nodded.

The two of them sat in silence for a few minutes. Fu eventually got up, placing his cup by the sink. Ladybug’s gaze followed him, wondering if she should try to start a conversation.

Her yo-yo beeped at her.

**i’m coming.**

**transform?**

Ladybug showed the message to Master Fu. He shrugged. “It shouldn’t matter.”

She relayed the information to Chat.

 **be there in 5** he replied.

Ladybug glanced at the door, bringing her knees to her chest. “He’ll be here soon,” she said.

They sat in silence for a little longer, and though she was fighting it, she was far more anxious than she had ever been to see Adrien.

Either way too late or way too soon, a gentle knocking came from the door.

“Come in,” Master Fu called.

Ladybug twisted away, staring at her hands.

“Nice place,” said the quiet but painfully familiar voice.

Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Him sit down next to her. Black hands were rested on black knees. She found that she was hoping he would come detransformed, if for no other reason than the fact that she would be able to see that she was talking to Adrien, that everything had changed.

She felt his gaze on her.

She looked up, and his face was like something from a previous life. “Took you long enough,” she said, trying on a teasing tone.

Chat Noir smiled. “You’re lucky I was free,” he said. “My schedule’s normally packed.”

_I wonder if that was intentional. A subtle reference to Adrien, to see how I’ll handle it._

How would she handle it? What did he expect her to do? What did he _want_ her to do? Many different responses flitted through her brain all at once.

Chat Noir’s gaze grew concerned as the seconds ticked on, and Ladybug had to say _something_.

“I can imagine,” she said shortly.

Chat Noir smiled. “You know I’m always happy to make time for you, m’lady.”

Ladybug rolled her eyes, a knee-jerk response, but she could tell she was blushing. She hoped Chat Noir didn’t notice. “We need to focus,” she said.

“Right,” he said, turning towards Fu.

Ladybug turned forward, trying to follow her own instructions. What were they doing here? What were they supposed to talk about?

Luckily Master Fu took the conversation. “How did you discover Gabriel is Hawk Moth?” he said, looking at Chat Noir.

“You already-” he said, turning towards her.

She glanced away. “Yes,” she said shortly. “I told him... everything.”

More silence. She hated this. 

“Why am I here then?” Chat Noir said. Was he hurt? She didn’t want to hurt him more.

She looked up at Fu, but he had nothing to offer her.

“Because-” she said, glancing up at Chat Noir again before turning away. “Because- I- I needed you? We needed- to talk.”

Chat Noir turned away. “Yeah,” he muttered. He glanced up at Master Fu. “I saw Nooroo. It was luck. I came in on my father unexpectedly and- I mean there can’t be any _other_ reason for him to have Nooroo, right?” he laughed dryly.

“No,” Fu said. “Does Gabriel suspect your identity?”

“I don’t think so,” Chat Noir said. 

Fu nodded. “Good. Adrien-”

Both heroes flinched at the use of Chat’s real name.

“-This fight has become far more personal for you. How do you think we should proceed?”

Chat Noir seemed momentarily stunned, then his face steeled. “We need to attack now,” he said. “Before Hawk Moth can hurt any more people.”

“No,” said Ladybug immediately. “We can’t.”

Chat Noir clutched the edge of his seat tightly. “Why not?”

Ladybug sighed. “We still don’t know enough about Hawk Moth-”

Chat Noir opened his mouth, but Ladybug cut him off sharply. “-And while we do know about Gabriel, we don’t know about his capabilities with the miraculous, who he has on his side, what his motives are, or what his limits are. Most of all, _we_ -” she gestured to the two of them. “Are still too inexperienced with this knowledge. _You_ aren’t used to fighting your _father_ and you might get too rash, or maybe even deflect to him under enough strain. I _definitely_ am not used to knowing who you are under the mask- and if you-”

“Ladybug,” Master Fu said sternly.

Chat Noir’s gaze was hard. “I’m sorry. I’m having trouble dealing with the fact that my only parent is out to _kill_ me, but I guess that _clearly_ pales in comparison to learning my partner’s name. Gee, I’m sorry.”

Ladybug hunched over, biting her tongue to keep from snapping back. Her stomach was tangled in a tug-of-war over guilt and anger.

“Chat Noir,” Master Fu said hesitantly. “Perhaps we _should_... have a bit of buffer time-”

“Great,” Chat Noir said, slumping. “You’re on _her_ side.”

“We can’t just rush into this,” Ladybug said.

Chat Noir threw his hands into the air. “Then what are we supposed to do?”

“Be patient,” Ladybug said. “Strategize.”

Chat Noir crossed his arms. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. What could we _possibly_ be waiting for?"

Ladybug stood up. “I’m done,” she said. “I can’t do this.”

“Ladybug, please,” Master Fu said.

“We can talk again later Chat, I just- I can’t right now.”

“Fine by me,” Chat said, grinning darkly.

“You two _need_ to be able to trust each other again,” Fu said. “ _That_ is what we are waiting for, Adrien.”

“ _I_ still trust _her_ ,” Chat Noir said indignantly.

“But is it not different? So many things have changed between you as partners. Give each other time.”

Chat Noir frowned, “Fine.”

After a few moments, Ladybug turned back to her partner, speaking tentatively. “Chat Noir… will you be alright with… your father tonight?”

“I'll be great, I’ve lived with him for years,” Chat Noir snapped.

“But- without knowing what he’s done.”

Chat Noir winced. “Ladybug,” he said after a moment. “My father and I don’t have the best relationship. I don’t think he’ll exactly notice if I come off as different.”

Ladybug sighed. “Just… let me know if you need anything. I can check up on you if you-”

“But I'm sure he _will_ start getting suspicious if I’m getting visits from Ladybug,” Chat Noir said dryly.

Ladybug pinched her nose. “Fine. I’ll call you from my yo-yo at... eight?”

“I won’t be transformed.”

“Stop fighting me!” Ladybug shouted, then took a shuddering breath. “I’m trying to help. How about you give me _Adrien’s_ phone number?”

“Perhaps I can check up on him,” offered Master Fu. “M. Agreste knows me as Adrien’s substitute Chinese teacher.”

“Look, _maybe_ I’ll be fine on my own?” Chat Noir said. “I don’t need a babysitter.”

“Are you sure?” Ladybug said.

“I doubt tonight will be worse than last night, and I didn’t see you checking up on me _then_.”

Ladybug spun around. “I’m sorry. I’m done. Bye, Chat.”

This time no one stopped her leaving.

***

Marinette pushed away from her desk, Luka’s incomplete mask for Kitty Section resting on it. She glanced at the clock on her phone.

Eight ten. She was late.

She sighed. “Hey Tikki,” she said turning to the kwami, who perked up. “Spots on.”

Ladybug tapped her fingers against her chair, biting her lip.

She grabbed her yo-yo and before she could think better, called Chat Noir. It didn’t go through. She tried again. Nothing.

“I should have known better,” she muttered.

She sent a quick text, **Hey?** and closed her yo-yo.

She put her head down on her desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These kids, I swear...
> 
>   
> Next chapter will be pretty soon, since I have most of it completely ready.  
> As for other updates I will _try_ to keep to the two week schedule but it won't be set in stone. I would like to be able to work on other things without anxiety, because I underestimated school and the _insane_ amount I edit my rough draft, so... updates may be in a week or may be in a month, but I'm not going to push it more than that. The good news is that one of the others things I want to work on is the first draft of this story... so yeah!
> 
> I know I sound like a broken record and it's only chapter 2, but really, thanks so much for reading! You have all of my love for staying interested past the first chapter. Feel free to let me know if you like it!
> 
> (If there's another note under this I don't know why it's there I'm so sorry)


	3. Marinette Beaten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen.
> 
> I hate this chapter and I really want to edit it just a little more before I post it but. I am so. Tired.
> 
> Minimal research done about a lot of (mostly French) stuff but I still did some research. If you *are* French or for another reason find error in what I have tried to do, uh, I don't know if I want you to tell me or just leave me in blissful ignorance.  
> Actually  
> Leave me in blissful ignorance.  
> This world is my France now.

On Monday morning, Marinette woke up at her second alarm and got out of bed at her third. She opened her phone and turned off her fourth alarm, stretching before walked across the room to turn off the fifth.

“Good morning!” chirped Tikki, nuzzling her cheek as Marinette moved towards the shower. Marinette smiled, scratching the kwami on the head.

Despite waking up at a reasonable time, Marinette was slow to get ready, mostly due to the fact that she felt like throwing up. She rushed out the door about the same time she usually did, shouting a hurried goodbye to her parents.

The walk to school was uneventful and she arrived just as people were beginning to wander towards their first class. Her hands gripped the edge of her bag as tight as she could and she began climbing the stairs up to Ms. Bustier’s classroom.

Adrien hadn’t arrived yet.

Marinette let out a shaky breath of relief? Disappointment? Fear? 

“Girl!” Alya said as soon as Marinette sat down. “Have you checked the Ladyblog?” She didn’t wait for a response before plowing forward. “I managed to get at the scene of the akuma attack, and I got pretty much the _only_ live footage of the end. I filmed the  _ whole _ thing, like, the akuma, Forrester, she covered me in those weird plants, right? She was doing that to everyone. But I was  _ still holding the camera. _ And it was in a prime position to watch the rest of the battle, too, even if the angle was a bit weird. It was so _cool!_ Ladybug and Chat Noir were so awesome."

Marinette blinked hazily at her friend, taking a few seconds to process the words before plastering on a fake smile. “Wow, Alya. That sounds… awesome!”

“So you haven’t seen it yet?” Alya asked, raising her eyebrows.

Marinette cringed. “Sorry, I didn’t check. Yesterday was kind of… busy.”

“Really?” Alya said. “You working on the Kitty Section costumes? How’s that going?”

“I-” Marinette glanced nervously to the side of the room, and her heart stopped. Her hands clenched the underside of the bench tightly.

Alya followed her vision curiously, smiling in understand once she saw who had just entered the classroom.

“I think this might be the first time he’s gotten to class  _ after  _ you,” Alya said in an undertone. “Do you think something’s up?”

Marinette did not respond, her mouth pressed in a thin line. She felt a squeeze against her leg as Tikki pressed against her reassuringly.

Adrien sat down next to Nino, muttering an apology to him for not being able to get together- had they had plans?- which Nino shrugged off. 

Chat Noir was seated in front of her. 

All those times she had wondered- in passing- what he was doing, where he was, he was  _ here? _

Adrien yawned.

His hair was unkempt, a little less Adrien, a little more Chat Noir. It wasn’t helping anything.

“Adrien, are you alright?” Alya said, leaning forward. “You look a bit tired.”

Adrien jumped a little, and then turned back, smiling slightly. “Yeah, I am. I had a- rough night. Couldn’t sleep.”

Did he not get her text? He wouldn't have need to transform- but she had hoped-

Should she have texted him as Marinette? No, he needed  _ Ladybug _ he needed- He-

Nino nudged Adrien. “You should take a nap during your rich person lunch break.”

“You get lunch break too,” Adrien said. “I’m not special.”

Maybe it was because he was so quiet, but Marinette couldn’t hear Chat Noir in his voice. It was just- Adrien. Did the weekend really happen?

“Yeah but we don’t get to go home,” Nino said, rolling his eyes.

“Look, if you really want to go home for lunch, your parents can check you out,” Adrien said. “Everyone in our class has done it at least once. Me being rich has  _ nothing _ to do with it.”

“So it’s just a coincidence that only you and Chlo é are the only ones who have never tasted cafeteria food? You totally outrank us, dude.”

“Believe me, I would much rather stay for lunch,” Adrien muttered.

Marinette drummed her fingers against her leg. Was this just normal for him? Did he always want to stay at school during lunch? Or was it because of his dad?

“Are  _ you _ okay?” Alya said, and Marinette startled to her friend. “You’re kind of spacing out.”

Marinette blinked at her friend, processing the question and filtering through answers.  _ Yes. Sort of. No, because Adrien’s  _ freaking  _ Chat Noir and his dad is  _ freaking _ Hawk Moth. I’m fine, how are you? _

“Marinette?” Alya asked again. “You’re kinda making me nervous.”

“I’m okay,” she muttered.

“Are you sure?”

Marinette shrugged awkwardly, making a non-committal noise.

“Okay, well, if you need to talk, I’m here,” Alya said.

Marinette appreciated the sentiment, useless as it was in her situation.

She wanted to go home. She wished she could trade places with Adrien. She wished she could- just- check up on him. Make him answer his dumb phone and not put himself through mental torture just to spite her. She laid her head down on her hands, groaning

She eyed her phone.

She was going to try her hardest make Adrien happy, whether he wanted her to or not. Huffing grumpily, she turned the screen on and began texting her mom.

**Can I come home for lunch today?**

***

Adrien walked out of school, a passive sort of dread squirming in his stomach. He didn’t want to go home. He needed time to forget, and he desperately wanted to be with his friends. He mutely descended the stairs, his steps heavy.

He stopped at the bottom, glancing back up.

Marinette stood at the top, staring down at him. She startled at his gaze, and glanced frantically away, stepping backward.

“Wait-” Adrien said, stepping towards her. “Marinette-”

“ _ Adrien! _ ” Marinette said, her voice high. “Uh- I-”

“You’re leaving for lunch today too?” Adrien said.

“ _ Yes _ ,” Marinette said, pointing at him viciously. “Yes. Exactly. That’s exactly what I was going to say, Adrien. What a coincidence!”

Adrien shrugged. “I don't think that's how coincidences work. I always leave.”

“I know,” Marinette said, her smile growing more strained. “I just- I was going to- if you- if you need a break, you’re welcome to… to come to my house for lunch. I mean, if you want to. If that’s okay with you.”

Adrien blinked in surprise. “Any particular reason?” he asked awkwardly. 

“I-” Marinette flushed. “I’m sorry. I just- I’m- I just want to spend time with you. And- and you seemed so stressed this morning and I was worried?”

Adrien forced a small laugh. “Is it that obvious?” he said. He sighed a little, glancing at the car waiting for him. “I would love to accept, but it’s not a matter of what’s okay with me, it’s a matter of what’s okay with my father.” He made a face.

Marinette slumped, biting her lip. “Could you ask him?”

“He’ll just say no,” Adrien muttered.

“Would it hurt to ask?”

Adrien frowned, rubbing his arm. He didn’t want to go through that again. “I don’t know. On Saturday, he- I did something that upset him, I guess. Why risk it?”

“What did you do?” Marinette said, gaze abruptly sharp.

“It was nothing,” Adrien said, uncomfortable. “I just asked if I could go to Nino’s. He doesn’t like Nino at all, and…” he sighed. “I have to go.”

Marinette’s frowned in concern and Adrien felt a pang of guilt as he turned around.

“Really?” Plagg muttered from inside his jacket. “Isn’t this exactly what you’ve been wanting? And you turn it down because… why?”

Adrien didn't respond looking straight ahead as he walked towards the car. He grabbed the door handle and glanced at Marinette one more time which was a mistake. She stood on the steps staring after him, looking lost.

He couldn’t take it anymore.

“Marinette!” he shouted, and Marinette jumped slightly, meeting his gaze. Adrien jerked his head towards the car, and Marinette froze for a second before she came running.

He pulled out his phone, scrolling to his dad’s name.

Adrien tensed as he hovered over the contact, hesitating before opening a video call.

It rang twice before his father appeared.

“Is everything alright?” he asked in a bored voice.

Adrien realized with a faint jolt that this was the first time he had seen his father since... He wished he hadn’t chosen video call. It immediately felt fake, like an act neither of them had to play anymore. Adrien took a steadying breath.

“I was wondering if I could go over to a friend’s house for lunch,” Adrien said. “- _ Not _ Nino,” he added quickly as Gabriel started to say something.

Marinette inched in view of the camera, and Adrien gestured to her, smiling appreciatively.

“It’s Marinette, you know, the girl who designed the feathered hat?” Adrien pantomimed a feather, and Marinette waved awkwardly, her face red.

“I remember you,” Gabriel said, his eyes narrowing slightly, his gaze flicking from her to Adrien.

“You’ve met her parents, and it’s  _ just _ going to be lunch at their bakery, you know, as friends, so maybe it would be alright?”

Gabriel sighed heavily. “Adrien you know-” he started. He was interrupted by a voice Adrien couldn’t quite make out. Gabriel’s head turned upward and his eyes narrowed again.

“Nathalie, stay out of this,” his father said. There was a moment of silence as Nathalie finished what she was saying. Adrien glanced at Marinette, only just realizing how much his inside was churning.

Gabriel closed his eyes and turned back to Adrien. “Fine,” he said.

Adrien’s heart dropped and Marinette squeaked.

“But  _ only _ because I’ve met her parents before.” Gabriel fixed Marinette with a piercing gaze. “What are your parent’s phone numbers and your address?”

Marinette blushed, stammering them out.

“Let me talk to your bodyguard to convey the change in plan,” Gabriel said, and Adrien turned to knock on the window pane. The bodyguard rolled down the window, and Adrien passed the phone through. 

He received it back seconds later, and Gabriel looked straight at Adrien. “Your bodyguard will drive you and the girl there, then pick you up at twelve-fifteen. You  _ must _ be waiting right outside to meet him. I’d like to trust Marinette. I respect a budding fashion designer. Be aware that my trust will be permanently revoked if  _ anything _ were to happen.”

“Father-” Adrien said.

“Nothing will,” Marinette said fiercely.

Gabriel nodded.

“Thank you,” Adrien said solemnly.

“Thank you, M. Agreste,” Marinette repeated. A smile played on her face but there was something darker in her eyes. Adrien didn't give it much thought.

Gabriel’s face remained emotionless and the phone faded to black as he hung up.

Adrien looked up at Marinette, and she stared back.

“Well,” Adrien said hesitantly. “The clock’s ticking. Only an hour and a half until we have to go back.”

He opened the back door for Marinette, who stood still, staring at the car.

“I can’t believe he said yes,” she said blankly.

Adrien’s laugh felt genuine, but he wasn’t sure. “Me neither.”

Marinette climbed into the car and Adrien got into the front seat, pulling his seatbelt down as the car started.

At a red light, Marinette gasped. “I should let my parents know you’re coming,” she said mostly to herself.

“They don’t know?” Adrien said, panic lacing into his thoughts. “What if they don’t want me to come?”

“Oh, they’ll be thrilled,” Marinette said, rolling her eyes slightly.

The silence resumed.

At the next red light, Marinette groaned under her breath. “My house is literally just down the street. W e should’ve walked.” She met Adrien’s gaze for a moment and then turned away, staring out the window again. Her phone dinged and she looked down at it, her face turning a darker shade.

“Your parents?” Adrien asked.

She squeaked a little and nodded, the red shade intensifying.

Adrien squirmed. “I can still come, right?”

“Yeah, yeah it’s fine,” Marinette muttered.

The car turned a corner.

At the sight of Marinette’s bakery Adrien fully realized that he wouldn’t have to go back to his house for another few hours, and a wave a relief washed over him. This was happening.

The car stopped, and Adrien followed Marinette into the bakery. A wall of warm scent washed over him as Marinette ushered him through to the back of the room, waving at Mr. Dupain quickly before opening the back door for him.

The door closed behind them and the two began climbing up the flights of stairs.

“Uh... what do you normally have for lunch?” Adrien said, trying to fill the silence that had once again descended on them.

Marinette stiffened and turned to look at him. “Nothing. I mean, obviously we have something, it’s just nothing compared to what you normally eat. Or I think you eat. We-” she breathed deeply, and her posture shifted. When she started speaking again, her tone was completely different. “We were probably going to have some leftover chicken. There’s nothing planned really, so you can just see what you want. I- if there is something you want, of course. I hope.”

Adrien blinked.

Marinette smiled slightly.

“Don’t worry,” said Adrien, smiling. “I’m sure whatever you have will be fine.”

They reached the top of the stairs, and Adrien sighed happily as he stepped into the apartment. He loved being here. It was small, and could probably fit in his bedroom, but that added to the appeal. It was full.

“Adrien!” Marinette’s mom called, turning to them from the kitchen. “So glad you could come! I was thinking about making mushroom crepes, if that’s okay?”

Adrien nodded, taken aback by the sudden hospitality.

“Mom, you didn’t have to,” Marinette said, her face reddening. 

Mrs. Cheng laughed. “It’s not everyday that I get to have a famous model in my house, I’m not going to just give him leftover chicken. It’ll be ready in twenty-five minutes.” She glanced at her daughter. “Marinette, why don’t you tidy up your room?”

Marinette shook her head. “It’s fine,” she said.

“Are you sure?” Mrs. Cheng said pointedly. “You don’t have any… photos you need to put away? Adrien can wait for you.”

“Mom!” Marinette said. “I cleaned up yesterday.”

Mrs. Cheng’s eyebrows knitted for a moment before she smiled. “If you’re sure,” she said.

Marinette sighed heavily, eyes closed, like she was resetting. She turned back to Adrien, grinning confidently, and gesturing to the stairs.

“Leave the door open!” Mrs. Cheng called after the two of them.

Adrien entered the room. A mannequin was in the corner, a half-finished dress hanging on it. Her desk and the floor were cluttered, and Adrien wondered what it looked like before she “cleaned up” yesterday. He glanced at the walls, and frowned slightly.

“What happened to your photographs?” he said.

Marinette made a face. “Those,” she said. “They were- stalkery, don’t you think? It felt weird and I didn’t want to invade your privacy and you said you were okay with it- but-” she swallowed. “Yeah. I can use other models for inspiration.”

Adrien laughed. “Should I be jealous?” 

Marinette didn’t respond, toeing the floor.

Unsure what else to do, Adrien walked over the dress, examining it. The bright red skirt was slightly higher in the front, the highest part falling short at about the knees. The dress had no sleeves and the bodice was pinned to the mannequin.

“Wow,” he said.

“It- it’s not finished yet,” Marinette said. “But I’ve been excited about it for a while.”

There was a moment of silence.

“Do- do you want to see the sketch for the final design?” Marinette said hesitantly.

“Yeah,” said Adrien, turning eagerly to her. Marinette began to rummage through the papers and sketchbooks on her desk. She let out a pleased sound and flipped open to a bookmarked page in a thick sketchbook, handing it to Adrien.

He took it graciously, examining the outfit Marinette had drawn. The sleeves were long and layered, flowing down the arms of the sketched figure and ending at the elbows. The skirt had a few ruffles with a layer of black lace over it. Small black beads decorated the scooped neckline. It was elegant but casual enough to wear in most settings.

“Probably wasn’t a good idea to start making it just as school is coming to an end,” Marinette said, smiling ruefully.

Adrien traced the black lace at the bottom. “It’s gorgeous,” he said, but as pretty as the dress was, the red and black color scheme made him want to snap the sketchbook shut and thrust it back into Marinette’s hands. He wasn’t quite ready for those colors.

“It’s based off of Ladybug,” Marinette said because the universe apparently needed to make the point. “She’s… a huge inspiration of mine.” Marinette’s gaze was trained on Adrien’s face and her voice quiet, as if she was looking for something.

Inadvertently, Adrien’s cheeks flushed a little as he imagined Ladybug in the dress. She would look amazing. The figure drawn did look a little bit like Ladybug, even carrying the signature pigtails. It made him wonder…

“Is- is it  _ for _ Ladybug?” he blurted, the half-formed thought tumbling from his lips.

“Er- I don’t think she could wear that with her suit,” Marinette said, laughing her high-pitched laugh. She waved her hand anxiously, brushing away the question like a persistent fly. “Besides, Ladybug wouldn’t want a design from a no-name collége student anyways.”

“Right, sorry,” Adrien muttered. “I didn’t think that through.”

“It’s alright,” Marinette said quietly. “The dress is actually for me. I mean, if someone else  _ wants _ it they can have it- but it’s… self-indolent.”

“Indulgent?” Adrien said.

“Yeah, that.” She colored slightly and looked away.

Adrien glanced back at the sketched figure. It- it  _ was _ Marinette. He could see that now, especially because there was no mask, but he could still see the hint of Ladybug in it. He sighed, closing the book. It was probably nothing, he was just thinking about Ladybug too much.

“It’s really pretty Marinette, you’re very talented,” Adrien said, handing back the sketchbook to Marinette who was now very red. “Ladybug  _ should _ commission you.”

Marinette smiled, rubbing her arm. “We have a little while,” she said, changing the subject. “Do you want to- er- play a couple rounds of Mecha Strike?”

Adrien shrugged. “I guess.” He crossed the room, hovering over the edge of the computer. There was one seat. Marinette stared at the computer, biting her lip.

“Er-” she started. “I can get it set up while you get a chair?”

Adrien nodded, and set off down the stairs. Hoisting one of the kitchen chairs back up was a little awkward, but he managed to do it, emerging from the trapdoor again.

Marinette was waiting for him. Adrien set his chair down, sitting on it. It was taller than Marinette’s rolling chair, and the two of them were slightly cramped in front of the small computer. Marinette was already holding a controller, her eyes fixed on the spinning loading symbol.

The intro music sounded and the start screen popped up.

“Versus or co-op?” Marinette asked.

“Versus, definitely,” Adrien said. “I want to test my skills against the master.”

Marinette nodded, selecting the option, and the screen shifted to the selection phase. Marinette went right to the red and black robot she chose last time. _Why was it always that color scheme?_ Adrien hesitated a bit before going to his signature choice, the straight black one that he couldn’t help but feel resembled a cat.

Marinette exhaled tensely. “Of course,” she said.

“I can pick a different one,” Adrien said quickly, pressing the back button and scanning the other options.

Marinette shook her head. “No- no it’s fine,” she said.

Adrien looked curiously at her. “You sure?”

Marinette nodded, her eyes still trained on the screen.

Adrien sighed and reselected the robot.

The fight scene queued up and Marinette attacked him right away. Adrien blocked, defending himself from a little of the blow, but he wasn’t quick enough and it still lowered his HP significantly. He tried to counter-attack, but Marinette’s robot dodged just in time.

He snuck a glance at Marinette, and her gaze was glued to the game, like before, but she was far more focused. H er fingers flew from their perch on the buttons, smashing as many combos as she could. How did-

The victory music played.

Adrien startled and his full attention spun back to the game.

“No fair,” he pouted. “I was distracted.”

“By what?” Marinette said, smirking.

“Your technique,” said Adrien, moving his fingers to match hers, leaving only one hand open to hold the controller. “I’m terrible at combos.”

“Well, they are the key to the game,” Marinette said. “Maybe that’s why you suck.”

“Hey!” Adrien said, shoving her lightly.

Marinette laughed, starting another round.

Adrien turned to the game, eyes narrowed. This time, at least, he would try to last as long as he could.

They were fighting for a good five minutes before Marinette won. Adrien sat back, panting. Marinette laughed, her eyes still on the defeated figure. “When will you learn?” she said. “I’m unbeatable.”

Adrien huffed. “The goal was never to beat you, princess,” he said. “The goal was to hold out as long as possible. You’re too good for a humble gamer like me.”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “Princess?”

Adrien laughed. Even the simple, on-screen fighting made him slip into his superhero persona. He would have to be a bit careful, refraining from making full-out cat puns, but a little pet name wouldn’t hurt anyone. It was refreshing to be able to speak like Chat, to have that freedom without the pressure of the mask.

It took him a moment to realize he had never thought of the mask as a pressure before.

“You sound like someone I know,” Marinette said once a few seconds had passed, and Adrien looked back at her. She met his gaze, looking straight into his eyes as if trying to decode him. It made Adrien uncomfortable.  _ Had  _ she caught on? He had only called her ‘Princess’ once as Chat Noir, he really didn’t think something like that would give him away. After a few seconds, her gaze flitted away, and she sighed heavily. “Rematch?” she said.

“Only if you’re prepared to lose,” said Adrien.

“I thought you  _ weren’t _ trying to beat me,” Marinette said with a laugh.

Adrien shrugged. “Who said anything about  _ trying? _ ” he said. “Maybe I’ll get lucky.”

Marinette snorted. “Luck is  _ my _ thing kit-” she winced, and turned back to the screen, pressing start rapidly, her shoulders tensed.

Adrien didn’t notice.

“Yeah, but  _ I _ have your lucky charm now,” he said smirking.

“Right-” she said. “The- the karm- larm- charm. That. was what I was talking about. Because I gave you my charm.” Her controller was slack in her hands and her face was white.

While Adrien didn’t recognize the source of Marinette’s distraction, he certainly knew how to take advantage of it. Marinette’s robot was down half of her HP before she retook initiative. Even then, she was trying  _ too _ hard, attacking too quickly and blocking in the wrong places. Adrien managed to destroy her after a few more minutes.

“ _ Ha! _ ” Adrien shouted triumphantly, dropping his controller and pointing at Marinette. “Not impossible.” He sank back into his chair with a satisfied grin.

Marinette’s face molded into a small yet genuine smile as she stared at Adrien.

“Do you-” she started.

“Hold on,” Adrien said, holding up a hand. “I just beat  _ Marinette Dupain-Cheng _ at Ultimate Mecha Strike 3. Give me a moment to savor the feeling.”

He sighed happily. Marinette giggled. “Should we have a memorial next year?” she said.

“What?” Adrien responded.

“A mem-” she paused. “An- anniversary. A celebration? Something... A year from today. To remember the day you beat me.”

Understanding flitted in Adrien’s gaze and he nodded seriously. “It shall become a deepest and most honored tradition.”

“How long are we going to be doing this?” Marinette asked uncertainly.

“Until I die,” Adrien said, grinning. “And then, on my deathbed, I will whisper to my grandchildren…” Adrien sat up and raised a trembling hand. “ _ Remember, _ ” he said in a feeble voice. “ _ To celebrate the day I beat Marinette, the gaming master. _ ”

Adrien fell backwards, hand going limp.

Marinette snorted. “That eksalated quickly,” she said.

“Escalated,” Adrien corrected, his eyes still closed.

Marinette gasped. “I heard him speak!” she said. “Perhaps the great Adrien Agreste shall live to see another Marinette Beaten Day.”

Adrien sat up. “Okay, fine. I’ll live. But just to give it a better name than  _ Marinette Beaten Day. _ ”

Marinette flushed and started to speak again, but was interrupted by footsteps on the stairs. The two of them turned around to see Marinette’s mom poking her head out from the trapdoor. “Lunch is just about ready,” she said. “Can you two come downstairs?”

Marinette shrugged. “Yeah,” she said, getting up and switching off the computer screen.

Adrien followed her.

Mrs. Cheng walked into the kitchen and Marinette opened a cupboard. “Is Dad coming up?” she asked.

Her mom shook her head. “After you’ve gone back to school.”

Marinette nodded, going to sit down at one of the three place settings at the table.

"Dad isn't coming?" she asked her mom, who was pulling out cups, and shook her head.

"No, he's going to get lunch after you go back to school," she said. "What do you want to drink? We have water, orange juice, and I think we have some milk."

“Water," Marinette said.

“Milk, I guess,” Adrien said. Marinette smiled. Adrien played with his fork, twisting it between his fingers slowly. Mrs. Cheng set the plate in front of him.

“Thank you,” Adrien said. Marinette began eating as soon as her plate was in front of her and Adrien followed suit.

Mrs. Cheng sat down across from Adrien and soon enough, her and Marinette were in a steady conversation about the day. Adrien stared at them in silence. He didn’t have anything to contribute, but it was awkward being between the two of them. He felt like he was trespassing. He hadn’t even realized he was tuning them out until he heard his name and snapped back to attention.

“-Adrien?”

His head shot up. “What?”

“I asked how school was going,” Mrs. Cheng said, smiling softly.

“Oh, oh! It’s fine. We’re mostly studying for the National Diploma test now- which is really- not fun,” he laughed dryly.

“Ah- sorry. Marinette’s been telling me about that. At least you’re almost done,” Mrs. Cheng responded.

Adrien smiled ruefully. “Yeah, but then we’re done with the school year- and I’m not quite ready for that yet.”

“Hey- um- Adrien?” Marinette said suddenly, cutting into the conversation.

“Yeah?”

“Did we- was the history essay due today?”

“No?” Adrien said. “I hope not. I haven’t started. I think it’s due on Friday…”

Marinette sighed happily. “That’s good. I haven’t started either.”

Adrien poked at his food idly. “I’m really not looking forward to it,” he said. “I don’t really like history.”

“Really?” Marinette said.

“Yeah,” Adrien said. “I mean- I get why it’s important and I’m not  _ bad _ at it, but I just prefer the sciences, learning about the world  _ now _ .”

Marinette wrinkled her nose. “Yeah, that’s where we’re different. I  _ really _ don’t like science. History is just so interesting- and science is too confusing.”

Adrien laughed.

The tension was broken, and Adrien became a part of the conversation. He relaxed into the comfortable setting, enjoying the peace and casualness of the meal.

Unfortunately, it went by far too quickly, and no matter how much Adrien tried to savor the bites and the time, the dream had to end.

Mrs. Cheng took his plate from him when he had finished, and Adrien nodded graciously.

“It was really good,” he said. “Thank you so much for letting me come.”

Mrs. Cheng smiled. “You’re welcome here whenever you want.”

Adrien’s smile faded as Mrs. Cheng turned away from him. He  _ wished _ he could come here whenever he wanted, but the way his father worked, this had probably been a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. He glanced at the clock momentarily and froze.

One minute until he had to be gone.

Adrien ran downstairs, shouting hurried good-byes at Marinette and her mom. To his surprise, Marinette ran down with him, but he took no notice of it as he rushed through the door of the bakery, breathing a sigh of relief when no impatient car was waiting for him.

Marinette came to a stop beside him. Did she want something?

She glanced at him but was silent.

Adrien bit his lip, wondering it he should say something. He was about to spew the first thing on his mind when his bodyguard’s car drove up. He sighed and opened the door.

“Bye Marinette!” Adrien said. “Thank you for having me!”

“B- bye! Anytime!”

Adrien thought he did a good job at keeping the bitterness from his smile as he closed the door.

He leaned against the window, and for the first time in a few days, it was safe to let his thoughts wander, the taste of the food still on his tongue and the recap of the afternoon ready and waiting to play back in his head. The warmth in his chest likely to last him at least few minutes and for that he was grateful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien's a dork and I have no excuse
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! As always, feel free to let me know if you liked it!
> 
> Stuff is about to go _down_ in the rough draft and I! Am! Excited!
> 
> Tune into the next chapter for passive-aggresive Adrien and more LadyNoir trying not to yell at each other now ft. an akuma.
> 
> What does ft. even stand for I should probably look that up.
> 
> I'm tired in case you can't tell and yet I'm probably gonna write more after this.


End file.
